vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kerberos
|-|Base= |-|Metalnova: Howling Kerberos= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely higher. Likely at least 6-B | Low 2-C Name: Kerberos, Cerberus, Sphere Riser Origin: Silverio Trinity Age: Unknown Gender: Inapplicable, but appears and sounds to be that of a male Classification: Inheritor of Hades' power. Asterism given life and form Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Expert Hand-to-Hand combatant (Has shown to be able to fight numerous Asterism users with nothing more than his fists), Conceptual Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Matter Manipulation (His Asterism causes the atomic bonds of everything around him to decompose and fall apart, effectively destroying his foes at the atomic level), Vibration Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can nullify the powers of any Asterism abilities in his vicinity, as well as any and all attacks that come near him when his Asterism is activated), Death Manipulation (His Asterism causes every living thing around him, from people to animals to plants and even minerals, to instantly wither away and die), Aura, Shockwave Generation, Can inflict Spiritual and Conceptual damage, Durability Negation, Resistance to Physical, Temperature-Based, Biological, Magical, Mental, Spiritual, Material, Spatial, Temporal, and Conceptual attacks, Can manipulate Astral Particles | All of the previous abilities but to a much greater extent in addition to: Higher Dimensional existence (Attains a higher state of existence superior to the three dimensional world in it’s entirety), Non-Corporeal, Acausality (Only on a 3-D spectrum) Attack Potency: At least Building level, likely higher (Can easily contend with other characters in the verse with this level of power. Easily defeated Ashley Horizon with just one use of his power). Likely at least Country level (Even while restricted in the three dimensional world, his strength at it’s peak is comparable to, if not higher than, Hades after he had become an Artificial Planet). Can ignore conventional durability in a number of ways | Universe level+ (Attains a higher state of existence that is superior to that of the three dimensional world in it’s entirety, including aspects of it such as space-time and causality) Speed: At least Supersonic (Able to easily keep up with most characters of the verse who can achieve this level of speed). Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Should likely be comparable to Hades in this regard when at his peak) | Unknown (Superior to the space-time, distance, and causality of the three dimensional world) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact limit unknown | Unknown. Likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Building Class, likely higher. Likely at least Country Class | Universal+ Durability: At least Building level, likely higher. Likely at least Country level. His Asterism, when activated, makes him extremely difficult to kill | Universe level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Tens of kilometers at the least. Eventually Planetary (His Asterism at his peak can can eventually reach through all corners of the Earth) | Universal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: While Kerberos can generate large quantities of anti-astral particles, its true effect can only be achieved if he’s in a world that has a direct source of anti-astral particles for him to use (such as the sun of Amaterasu that leads to the higher dimensions of where Astral Particles came from) or when he’s in his own dimension | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Metalnova: Howling Kerberos:' Kerbero's Asterism, which causes his body to emit vast quantities of Anti-Astral Particles. This was the very same power that was originally owned and used by Zephyr Coleraine after he had achieved his full potential as an Artificial Planet and fought evenly against Kagutsuchi through this power. The activation alone is able to destroy space around him and defeat Ashley Horizon with nothing more than a single touch. During this time, Ashley had, along with Rain, punched a hole through the third dimensional while into a higher dimension. Kerberos use of Anti-Astral Particles is deadlier than Zephyr’s original use of them. Zephyr's ability only had the the effect of nullifying the abilities of other Asterism users, destroying their laws in the process. However, Kerberos can go even further than that, as his Anti-Astral Particles can also cause death to everything under the light of Amaterasu, the second sun of the world that leads to a higher dimension that Astral Particles originally came from. Everything in existence that lives, organic or non-organic, wither away and die when in the light and presence of this Asterism. From people, to animals and plants, to the minerals of the earth itself as well as that of other Asterisms will all perish to the light that destroys them. While it would kill everything else right away, the effects of the Asterism on living people vary, but they will still succumb to it eventually. This is especially deadly on Esperantos themselves, as weaker ones will disintegrate instantly when exposed to this, while even stronger ones such as that of Fafnir Dáinsleif (an Artificial Planet whose power is comparable to, if not greater, than the originals before him) would fall down in defeat and be no longer able to continue fighting, if not outright die as well. * Dark Nebula: Fulldrive: A wave attack that causes the collapse of space around him on a small, localized scale. This wave represents the song of death, one that destroys everything in its path that’s alive and living around him and can shake even the dimensional space of reality around him in the world. Key: Restricted | Full Power Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Silverio (Verse) Category:Silverio Trinity Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Concept Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Death Users Category:Aura Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2